List of fictional martial arts
Many works of fiction such as movies and books have characters that practice martial arts. Usually they practice existing martial arts, such as Judo or Aikido, but sometimes a martial art is made up for dramatic purposes or to lend a fictional world a sense of authenticity. This is a list of such martial arts, sorted by the medium of the fictional work they appear in. Books and comics *'Adhi' - A Tibetan art which incapacitates an opponent by striking sensitive nerve clusters. It is practised by Prince Zarkon in several novels by Lin Carter and was probably inspired by a similar but unnamed skill in the Doc Savage stories. *'Ahato Mastarday' - Qu Tuang of the Space Nursery team in Yukito Kishiro's manga Gunnm: Last Order uses this martial art described as an evolution of Baguazhang. *'Baritsu' - Japanese wrestling style used by Sherlock Holmes, either a typographical error for, or a deliberate bowdlerization of the name of the real martial art of Bartitsu *'Cards as Weapons' - mock martial art of throwing playing cards with extreme force and accuracy, as presented in magician/card-scaler Ricky Jay's book of the same title. It has since been used in many pieces of fiction as the martial arts of choice for a gambling rogue character, usually using razor-sharp shuriken designed like playing cards for their attacks. The Magician (TV series) with Bill Bixby features steel playing cards used in this manner. Also in many Chinese television series, when cards can be used to cut. This is also practiced by the Marvel Comics hero Gambit, made even deadlier with his ability to make anything he touches explosive. *'Combat Changa' - one of the martial arts practised by the character Lazlo Mourn in Steve Perry's novel The Musashi Flex. It is described as a grappling style. *'Coup de vitesse' - practised by Honor Harrington and various other characters (primarily Marines) in a series of books by David Weber, combining Asian and European fighting techniques into an offensive "hard" style, emphasising swift and strong attacks. *'Dagor' - Used by the people of Arkon (like Atlan) in the fictional Perry Rhodan-Universe *'Dǎodàn-do' - Dǎodàn meaning "missile" in Chinese, it is used and created by Lee Bailong from Shaman King. It is a combination of Boxing, Muay Thai, and Karate. It has many attacks that are named after missiles, rockets and planes. *'Delkaiba' - An old martial art that Sammis learned from his mother in L.E. Modesitt Jr.'s "TimeDiver's Dawn". He comments that he only learned enough to be wary of using it. He later learns considerably more techniques from a ConFed subforcer, although whether these moves were also Delkaiba isn't made clear. Later in the novel and in the sequel, "The Timegod", Sammis is almost unbeatable, except possibly by Loki. *'Dimac' - "the deadliest form of martial art known to mankind", referenced in The Brentford Trilogy of Robert Rankin. Allegedly, the apt practitioner of Dimac can disfigure and dismember an opponent, with merely a finger's touch resulting in the opponent being forced to walk sideways like a crab for the rest of their lives. The art's code of honour requires that practitioners give their opponent a fair and reasonable warning that they are exponents of Dimac. The name comes from Dim Mak, the "death touch", purportedly an extremely dangerous pressure point strike. Dim Mak means pressure point in Chinese Chi gung. *'Discipline' - Used as a martial art in 'The Planet Pirates' series by Anne McCaffrey Discipline appears to be about heightened self-awareness and control, partly attained through martial techniques and a form of self-hypnosis. In addition to these it allows the user to control and fully exploit an adrenalin surge along with other non-martial abilities. *'Ginaz school of swordsmanship' - A martial art style featured in the novel Dune (novel) by Frank Herbert. *'Hoda Korosu, or Naked/Kill' - the martial art practised by master assassin Nicholai Hel in the book Shibumi by Trevanian (published 1979), which allows common objects (plastic cup, magazine) to be used as lethal weapons. Sometimes seen as "the art of improvised weapons" the translation of "naked kill" implies one is dangerous with anything at hand. "Naked Kill" is also practised by the Marvel Comics villain Ghost-Maker. *'Horo-Kanu' - A Kryptonian martial art, based on a knowledge of pressure points. Practiced by the pre-Crisis Superman villain Faora. *'Jew-do' - Self defense taught by monks to Joshua and Biff in Christopher Moore's ''Lamb'' *'Judo ki' - Form of combat created and taught by Joseph Lodger in the book My Eyes by Joseph J. Blodgett, and subsequently mentioned by the author in other novels. *'Kenji Khu' - "the ultimate martial art" practiced by the character Master Ultas (aka) X Dragon after the teachings of Master Singra Toh in The Odiiva series. *'Kifo Mokono' ("Death's Hands") - a rare martial art practiced by the character Elis Shaw in Steve Perry's novel The Musashi Flex. *'Kostapa' - a martial art specifically created for bodyguards, as mentioned in the book Artemis Fowl: The Eternity Code by Eoin Colfer. *'Kung Digitsju' seems to be a martial art practised by the extraterrestrial Kung species in Terry Pratchett's book Strata. *'Kuninnachi (Kunin na Chinelas Mo) "Pick up your Sandals"' - A martial art often used in Filipino comedy movies. It is characterized by a stance similar to boxing but with two hooked fingers on each hand pointing upwards to distract the opponent. The practitioner then shouts "kyaaa!", then uses his hooked fingers to pick up his sandals or shoes and runs away from his opponent. Also known as "Sayonachi" (I'll leave my slippers to you). *'Kyanar' - a martial art that is also a health training on its own utilized by Seyonne hero of the Rai-kirak trilogy by Carol Berg. In some manners it is similar to Tai-chi but has a different moves and purpose. *'Maumivu Matunda' ("Fruit of Pain") - one of the martial arts practiced by the character Lazlo Mourn in Steve Perry's novel The Musashi Flex. It is described as a bone-breaking style. *'Mkunga lalem' from World War Z, is a martial art developed in Caribe to fight against zombies. It was not described in detail, although it is also known as "The Eel and the Sword." *'Omnite' - eclectic unarmed martial art taught to the Sandmen, the enforcers of the 1967 science fiction novel Logan's Run *'Peepah-style' a martial art from Steve Perry's novel The Musashi Flex. It is described as a tribal style developed in prisons. It was most likely based on the real-life Piper Systems fighting style from the Cape Region of South Africa. *'Shajadpa Boxing' - A martial art used in Roger Zelazny's book This Immortal. It seems to be invented by Vegans (extraterrestrials from Vega) and is practised while wearing spiked cesti on one's hands. *'Shindai' - the "ancient Japanese art of bed fighting" presented in a book of the same title, credited to "Madame Nobunaga". Shindai is purportedly a form of ritualised pillow fighting practiced between samurai warriors and geisha, but the "martial" art was, in fact, invented by British humourist and hoaxer Jonathon Routh, who was the actual author of the book. *'Shun Leep' - A style practiced in the Gold Digger series. It originates in the fantasy realm of Jade. The style was originally created by Senadra, an elvish orphan raised by dwarves, and combines fighting arts developed independently by the two races. Shun Leep depends on the practitioner's ability to read their opponent's intentions and improvise. The greatest risk a talented student of this style faces is that they will develop skill and power at the expense of control, and wield a "murder fist"- a state where their reflexes are so honed that they are unable to stop themselves from killing opponents. The chances of such a practitioner becoming addicted to the rush of killing is so great, and their uncontrolled skill so deadly, that it becomes the duty of their own teacher and classmates to seek them out and remove them as a threat to the realm. The highest techniques of Shun Leep are a series of palm strikes that draw on the user's physical, spiritual and emotional states to produce immense power capable of finishing an opponent with one blow. These strikes are potentially even more powerful, when used properly, than the "Master Blow" techniques practised under other forms of Jadeish martial arts and known only to a few beings. A Master Blow can supposedly put an elder dragon (among the most powerful beings on Jade) out of commission. *'Sinanju' - A Korean martial art handed down for many generations in the Destroyer series. It is considered the forerunner to most real-world martial arts and is called "the sun source" by its practitioneers. *'Sumito' - The martial art of the Holy Order of the Siblings of the Shroud in Steve Perry's The Matador series. *'Tanindo' - From Richard K. Morgan's novel, Black Man. A low-gravity martial art practiced by Mars dwellers, the main character is only capable of using it effectively on Earth by being superhumanly fast and strong. *'Traffkicking' - A Termight martial art practiced by Purity Brown in Nemesis the Warlock. *'Trigade' - from Selina Rosen's novel, Queen of Denial. A martial art practiced by the United Peoples of Trinidad on the planet Caldeed. Intended to be used by groups under siege, it is described by Drewcilia Qwah as "the fighting style of a country which has lived with war for twenty generations." The first four rules of Trigade are: 1) Anything goes. 2) Use your anger. 3) Save yourself. 4) There is no such thing as safety in numbers. The third rule, at first glance, seems to make this a poor choice for siege defence, but it is further explained that "You can't hold your post if you're dead." Drew further points out that it is better to run for help when you are threatened than to die and leave a hole in the defenses. *'Tri-Jitsu' is a martial art practiced exclusively by the Carggite race in the Legion of Super Heroes comics, leveraging their unique ability of instantly splitting in three identical bodies or fusing back into one. *'Twisting' is a martial art practiced by Hari Seldon, the hero of Isaac Asimov's Foundation series. It's said that the best twisters come from Helicon, Seldon's home planet. *'The Weirding Way' - psychic/martial art featured in the Dune series of novels and the TV miniseries; characterised by extreme discipline and the development of superhuman body control incorporated into the Prana Bindu training of the Bene Gesserit. This technique was left out of the ''Dune'' motion picture in favor of a sonic weapon known as the Weirding Module reportedly because it was felt that a pitched combat of Fremen fighting Sardaukar while using the Weirding Way would look like a campy kung-fu movie. Conversely, the Weirding Module provided the opportunity for the use of special effects. *A large number of the martial arts presented as being genuine fighting styles in the books "Secret Fighting Arts of the World" and "Way of A Warrior", credited to "John F. Gilbey"(the pseudonym of famous martial artist and historian Robert Smith), are in fact fictional and parodies. They include: **'Fotan' An Icelandic fighting style that allows advanced practitioners to leave imprints of their fists in steel stanchions and to penetrate bowling balls with their hands. **'The Macedonian Buttock Attack' A specialised use of the hips and buttocks in close-quarters combat **'The Parisian Halitotic Attack' In which an expert develops the ability to devastate an opponent merely by breathing upon them, after ingesting a diet of special herbs **'Fiz-les-loo' An esoteric fighting style credited to the Yezidi tribe in which the energy of an opponent's attack is redirected back into their own body **'Mama Su's spit-fu'(no specific name given in the original source) A shamanistic Tahitian fighting style which involves spitting betel nuts with extreme force and accuracy **'The Mexican Knife' In which the out-stretched fingers of each hand are trained, through arduous conditioning, to become lethal weapons, used in the manner of knife fighting **'Ganges Groin Gouge' A specialised technique of attacking to the groin area as developed by an Indian martial arts master Not all articles written by Smith as Gilbey were jokes, however, and some of his articles written under this pseudonym were completely serious. *Several martial arts occur in Terry Pratchett's Discworld series. Unless otherwise noted, these are practiced by the History Monks in Thief of Time who use their mastery of time to appear to move supernaturally fast. Most of the History Monk's martial arts can be assumed to resemble shaolin kung-fu more than a little. **'Ankh-Morpork Streetfighting' is not so much a martial art as it is a way of viewing fighting and the current location. The most profound part of it is the knowledge that someone does not get extra points for fighting fair when fighting for their life. Some particular adepts can see the weapon in anything, including a wall and a piece of fruit. In the more recent novel Going Postal, though, a more points-based style (based on bar brawl cliches) is mentioned. **'Okidoki' Is a common martial art used by the History Monks. It is not much described beyond the monk Lu-Tze's derisive "just a lot of bunny hops". **'Shiitake' Never described beyond Lu-Tze's brushing it off by saying that "if he wanted to thrust his hands into hot sand he would go to the seaside" **'Upsidazi' Described as "a waste of good bricks" by Lu-Tze. **'Tung-pi' never described beyond a contemptuous comment by Lu-Tze: "bad-tempered flower-arranging". **'Sna-fu' is never described at all. See SNAFU. **'Toro-fu' is never described at all. **'Chang-fu' is never described at all. ** The Way of Mrs. Cosmopilite is both the name of the personal philosophy practised by Lu-Tze and a martial art practised by those monks who followed him. The martial art with this name is described as 'babbling incoherently and hitting one another with your broom' and is based upon the behavior of Mrs. Cosmopilite after too many monks have come to gaze reverentially upon her. **'Déjà fu' is Lu-Tze's martial art. It is possibly known only by him and is apparently powerful enough to defeat the avatar of time—although the avatar in question refused to use the full brunt of his powers. Using Deja-fu, the fighter can hit the opponent even before the blows are actually made thereby catching people off-guard, resulting in the subject being left with "the feeling that they've been kicked in the head this way before". **'Path of the Scorpion' is a martial art taught in mail-order lessons sold by C.M.O.T. Dibbler, under the name Lobsang Dibbler. If it has the quality of Dibbler's other wares it is guaranteed to be entirely useless. **'Path of the Happy Jade Lotus' is taught in a book of martial arts accidentally bought by Lancre's king Verence II of Lancre (he had ordered a book of marital arts). It is not much described, although it seems to be functional, unlike the Path of the Scorpion. **'Sloshi' is a martial art practised by the fools, or clowns. It is described as being basically the moderate violence that clowns normally use but without the moderation. **'Tsimo Wrestling' is a martial art/sport practised in the Agatean Empire. It is basically exaggerated sumo wrestling. Jin Yong, the Chinese martial arts writer, has numerous martial arts which have been made up, such as the 18 dragon warding palms/kicks. Video games *'Arasaka-te' a fictional martial art from the role-playing game Cyberpunk 2020, developed on behalf of the Arasaka megacorporation by several military instructors. It is described as a mix of the easiest moves of several well known styles (including Aikido, Karate, Boxe, Judo etc.), the result is a bland but flexible and widely respected style. *'Brute Force' is a very self-explanatory martial arts style. It is common with larger characters and is dependent on their natural strength and punching ability. While the strikes and throws in this style tend to cause a good ammount of damage, they are quite slow and relatively easy to avoid. Combos are difficult to perform. *'Close quarters combat' (CQC), the art of battlefield judo, is said to have been developed by The Boss and her protègè, Big Boss, in the PlayStation 2 video game Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. Big Boss went on to teach this fighting style to his students at Outer Heaven, among them his own protègè, Solid Snake. It should be noted that CQC is actually a real life style of (usually lethal) military combat, and that what is shown in Snake Eater is not all that unrealistic, as the motion-captured moves were performed by military advisor Motosada Mori, a former JGSDF paratrooper and SAT trainer. *'Do', or 'The Way', the martial art used exclusively by the Akashic Brotherhood in White Wolf's game Mage: the Ascension. It is described as both the origin and the pinnacle of all martial arts. *DWN-Infinity (∞) Self-styled fighting technique involving the use of the Z-Saber. *An unnamed Ki-based martial art practiced by a distinct few Reploids in the Mega Man X series; the style is very reminiscent of the ki-based moves of Ryu, Ken, and Akuma in the Street Fighter series, and replaces conventional weaponry. Supposedly, only those Reploids with a soul similar to that of a human can practice it and master its power, and is considered dangerous enough for any Reploid practitioner to be considered a threat, due to the art's strength and non-reliance on an external, finite power source to power it. So far, only Mega Man X and the Ninetales tribe are known to practice this technique. *'Bushido' is the swordplay technique used by Cyan Garamonde, also known as SwdTech in the North American release of Final Fantasy VI. These abilities are unlocked as Cyan grows stronger, prompting him to dispatch an enemy quickly, retort or counter-attack any physical attack thrown his way, stunning all enemies in range and even cleaving through them, removing them from battle. In the game's story, however, you can also acquire all of Cyan's techniques if you fight against his "inner demons" by sleeping in Doma Castle after reaching the World of Ruin. As a fun fact, there is a bug in the game known as "Psycho Cyan", which allows an imp-version of him to continuously counter-attack ANY attack, even his own, resulting in the complete obliteration of any target without giving them a chance to fight back (even the last boss, Kefka). *'Insult swordfighting', employed in the Monkey Island series. It's a combination of fencing and insulting the opponent as a form of art. *'Kailindo', practiced by the Stargazer tribe of the Garou in the roleplaying game Werewolf: The Apocalypse, and to a limited extent some Wendigo because of the Wind spirit relationship. This technique makes use of claws and teeth, superhuman strength and speed, the power of shapeshifting and a supernatural alliance with Wind spirits; consequently only werewolves. It remains unpopular amongst them because it is generally less lethal than their normal slashing things to ribbons style and the patience required to learn it is too much for most Garou. *'Kibatsumejutsu', "the art of fighting with tooth and claw", a vampire martial art from Vampire: the Masquerade. *'Kuei Lung Chuan', "Ghost Dragon Fist", a martial art exclusively taught and used by the Wu Lung mages from White Wolf's Mage: the Ascension. *'Mecha Su-Dai' - a martial art from the Robotech RPG universe produced by Palladium Books and described in the source book The Return of the Masters. Mecha Su-Dai is designed around gladiatorial combat between Mecha and/or the giant alien race of Zentraedi and uses mega-damage hand to hand fighting plus mecha sized melee weapons. These highly illegal contests are broadcast from a constantly changing outdoor location referred to as the "Lumrajni Arena" and are a great source of money for the criminal underground. *'Mishima-Style Karate' (Tekken) - Heihachi Mishima developed an unorthodox form of karate. It involves a series of supernatural moves which can be only be done by Heihachi Mishima or anyone else in the family due to the devil gene, which courses through their blood. *'Munchkin Fu' - From the Games 'Munckin Fu' and 'Munchkin Fu 2 - Monky Business' by Steve Jackson Games - Learn styles like Drunken Monkey Kung Fu, Kong Fu, Fee Fi Fo Fu, Sna Fu, and the ever-perilous Stomach Fu! *'Panzer Faust' (which loosely translates as "Armored Fist") is a futuristic martial art from the role-playing game Cyberpunk 2020, developed by and for full-conversion cyborgs (individuals who have replaced their entire body with cybernetics). It's designed to take full advantage of the vastly superhuman capabilities of machine bodies, and is popular among fanatic "metalheads", a transhumanist subculture obsessed with the superiority of metal over meat (ie. cybernetic replacements as a way to "enhance" humanity). * is a martial art practiced by Billy and Jimmy Lee from the Double Dragon video game series. A martial art which combines techniques from numerous Eastern and Western fighting styles such as Karate, Shorinji Kempo, Tai Chi Chuan, Savate, Muay Thai and Boxing. Loosely based on Bruce Lee s non-fictional fighting method Jeet Kune Do (the name Sōsetsuken is derived from Sekkendō, the Japanese name for Jeet Kune Do). *'Wardancing' - not to be confused with the performance of historical wardances, which are typically danced before war. This is a martial art/dance performed by the wood elven wardancers in the Warhammer Fantasy setting. It consists of several savage dances which are performed while fighting one's enemies. Capcom video games Numerous Capcom games, particularly their Street Fighter fighting game series, contains some fictional martial arts * , literally "Ninja Arts of the Warrior God style", a form of ninjutsu practiced by Guy from the Final Fight and Street Fighter series. Maki, Guy s sister-in-law from Final Fight 2, and Ginzu, the Ninja Commando from Captain Commando, are practitioners of this style as well. *The martial art practiced by Ryu and Ken in the Street Fighter series, from which they learned from their mutual master (Gouken). Gouken himself developed this style from the original assassination art he learned with his brother Gouki (Akuma) from their master Goutetsu. In Japanese language Street Fighter media, this fighting style is described as a . Although ansatsuken is a general term in Japanese, in certain English-language Street Fighter media it has been used as a specific term for Ryu and Ken s fighting style. ** In Nekketsu Seisyun Nikki 2, Ken sells a mail order training course of his fighting style under the name of . Hinata Wakaba and Iinchou (who formerly subscribed to a mail order Saikyo style Karate course) are both subscribers of his course. * , a fighting style founded by Fei Long in his ending in the Japanese version of Super Street Fighter II. * , the fighting style used by Captain Sawada, according to the instruction manual for Street Fighter: Real Battle on Film (the Japanese home version of Street Fighter: The Movie).Instruction Manual for the PlayStation game Street Fighter: Real Battle on Film (in Japanese), page 14 * , a fighting style which Dan forms in his ending in Street Fighter Alpha 2. *The and , two different murderous styles used by Gen. In the instruction cards used for the international arcade versions of Street Fighter Alpha 2, they are referred as the Mantis and Crane styles. * , a murderous style used by El Gado in Final Fight Revenge. *The , a form of ninjustsu used by Hyo Imawano in Rival Schools: United by Fate. * , a form of karate used by Hideo Shimazu in Rival Schools: United by Fate. Dungeons and Dragons The role-playing game Dungeons and Dragons contains some fictional martial arts, such as: *'Astral dancing' – a martial art meant to be used on the astral plane. Since the astral plane lacks gravity and ground, but lets sentient beings "fall" in any direction they choose, it allows very different techniques from those suitable to earth-like environments to be used. Astral dancing is mainly practised by Githyanki and Buommans, although some Githzerai practitioners exist. *'Bladesong' – a martial art for mastery of the sword, either a longsword or rapier. Invented by the elves and practiced exclusively by them, learning the art requires lengths of time approaching a normal human lifespan. A technique combining song, dance, and magic use, it is designed to be beautiful as well as deadly, and concentrates primarily on defense and speed. It is named for the humming "song" created as the blade of the sword cuts through the air during use of the style. Practitioners of the Bladesong are known as Bladesingers. *'Hin Fist' – a martial art created by the Halflings of Lurien in the Forgotten Realms setting, it is practiced almost entirely by a conservative and isolationist monastic order that rarely teaches the arts to non-halflings. *'Motion Camouflage' – also called Neraph Camouflage, is a martial art used by the Neraphim, found in the Planar Handbook. It is based upon appearing to move slower than one really does, enabling one to catch many foes by surprise. Only two Motion Camouflage techniques are ever described in the planar handbook. The first is the Neraph Charge, which consists of charging while appearing to stand still, or at least moving too slowly to be dangerous. The second is the Neraph Throw, which consists of throwing objects (such as daggers or annulats) while concealing that they are moving at any appreciable speed. *'Sheshan Talarash Dasyannah' – which roughly translates into "Dancing with the shadows on the path to light", or more commonly into "The path of shadows", is a martial art/dance found in the Eberron Campaign setting. It practised by Kalashtar, generally of the monk character class. It consist of smooth, fluid motions whose beauty lets it be practised as either a martial art or as a dance, somewhat like capoeira. Those who focus on its dancing aspects are said to be "staying in the light", while those who focus on the martial parts are said to be "facing the shadows". *'Way of the Arcanamach' – a martial art developed for use against arcane spellcasters. It was invented in the Suel Empire, an ancient empire where magic was common and the leaders were practically all wizards. Although the Suel Empire is long gone, the Way of the Arcanamach can still be learnt in the ancient tomes "Suel Arcanamacha" and the practitioners of the way are still known as "Suel Arcanamachs". *'Zerthi' – a martial art used by the Githzerai monks inhabiting the Monastery of Zerth'Ad'lun. It emphasizes anticipating one's opponent's actions and even allows the best trained fighters to see a short time into the future. Since the Githzerai monks live in monasteries where "down" is towards the nearest surface, and the world outside those monasteries, limbo, is a place where "down" is any direction one chooses, it can be assumed that Zerthi works differently from martial arts on earth regarding balance. In addition, the supplementary source book "Tome of Battle: The Book of Nine Swords" introduced nine martial disciplines. *'Desert Wind' - a fire-themed martial art, focusing on quick movement and sweeping strikes. Eventually, advanced practitioners are able to generate flames to increase the effectiveness of their attacks. *'Devoted Spirit' - a special martial art that is more effective against an opponent of the opposite moral alignment of the practitioner. *'Diamond Mind' - a martial art that emphasizes mental discipline, and lightning-fast strikes. *'Iron Heart' - a weapon-based martial art, focusing on body control, good footing, and perfect timing. *'Setting Sun' - a form of martial art that utilizes an opponent's strength against themselves. Closely resembles Tai-Chi and Aikido *'Shadow Hand' - teaches the art of stealth, deception, and ambush. This style appears to be an idealized form of Ninjutsu, but with a supernatural flavor. *'Stone Dragon' - a martial art that teaches its practitioners to shatter materials with one blow. *'Tiger Claw' - practitioners of this martial art embrace the beast within, turning themselves into raging berserkers in combat. *'White Raven' - less of a martial art and more of a leadership skill, enabling multiple allies working in concert to defeat overwhelming opposition. Exalted *A number of "supernatural" martial arts styles exist in the Exalted role-playing game, such as: Sidereal Styles: *Charcoal March of Spiders style *Prismatic Arrangement of Creation style *Border of Kaleidoscopic Logic Style *Obsidian Shards of Infinity Style *Quick Silver Hand of Dreams Style *Scarlett Patterned Battlefield Style *Citrine Poxes of Contagion Style Terrestrial Styles *First Pulse Style *Jade Mountain Style *Crimson Pentacle Blade Style *Golden Janissary Style *Even Blade Style *Crimson Pentacle Blade Style *Seafaring Hero Style *Falling Blossom Style *Terrible Accent-Driven Beast Style *White Veil Style *Night Breeze Style *Fivefold Shadow Hand Style *Lightning Hoof Style Celestial Styles *Solar Hero Style *Celestial Monkey Style *Dreaming Pearl Courtesan Style *Ebon Shadow Style *Tiger Style *Mantis Style *Snake Style *Righteous Devil Style (Martial Arts That Uses Firewands) *Air Dragon Style (Celestial Level Martial Arts Taught To Terrestrial Immaculate Monks) *Earth Dragon Style (Celestial Level Martial Arts Taught To Terrestrial Immaculate Monks) *Fire Dragon Style (Celestial Level Martial Arts Taught To Terrestrial Immaculate Monks) *Wood Dragon Style (Celestial Level Martial Arts Taught To Terrestrial Immaculate Monks) *Water Dragon Style (Celestial Level Martial Arts Taught To Terrestrial Immaculate Monks) *Hungry Ghost Style (Celestial Level Usually Learned By Abyssals) *Laughing Wounds Style (Celestial Level Usually Learned By Abyssals) *The Art Of Forceful Declaration Style *The Art Of Meditative Discussion Style *The Art Of Relentless Persuasion Style *The Art Of Victorious Concession Style *Violet Bier of Sorrows Style Fading Suns *There are several martial arts styles in the Fading Suns role-playing game Universe, like: **'Shaidan' A style similar to Karate **'Koto' A deceptive sport with philosophies not unlike Zen Koans. **'Mantok' The secret art of Brother Battle Monks. **'Iron Heel' A down-and-dirty combat art used by the Muster Guild. Somewhat no-holds-barred. **'Jox Kai Von (Jox Boxing)' An Ur-Ukar art that makes Iron Heel seems honorable and serene, involving eye gouges and groin strikes. **'Graa' The Vorox martial art utilizing all six of their limbs. **'Barada Zho Veda' The martial art of the Eskatonic Order. GURPS *There are several martial arts styles developed in the GURPS role-playing game system, intended to illustrate methods of adapting the martial arts rules from GURPS Martial Arts to unusual situations. It should be noted that they are not all intended for use in the same background. They include: **'Engaijutsu' A powerful style developed by a hedonistic alien race **'Kronin Karate' A style which makes use of its practitioners' psionic powers **'Aerie Fighting' A style developed by a winged fantasy race **'Dragon-Man Kung Fu' The art of an order of monks who have figured out a secret method of breathing fire **'Smasha' Developed by orcs, this style relies on a vicious set of dirty tricks, from eye gouges to rabbit punches **'Sylvan War Lore' An elven style centered around the staff. Other related, but more specialized, elven arts have been detailed in various magazine articles **'Cyberninjutsu' A combat technique designed for assassins with cybernetic augmentations **'Force-Swordsmanship' A specialized art, dedicated to the mastery of the force sword, and very similar in concept to Lightsaber combat **'Spacer Kung Fu' An art designed for use in zero- or micro-gravity environments **'Reticulate' A style developed by the Kaa, an alien race with snake-like bodies Mortal Kombat *Midway's Mortal Kombat fighting game series also contains some fictional martial arts: **'Dragon', refers to two fighting styles in the series. The fictional style is practiced by Onaga, the Dragon King and former emperor of Outworld. Though there is an actual Dragon fighting style used by other characters in the series, Onaga's appears to be a totally separate martial art that incorporates simple brute strength. **'Flames', practiced by Blaze, the elemental being meant to guard against Armageddon. Flames consists of a brute force style that is amplified by Blaze's burning body. It is very similar to Onaga's 'Dragon' style. **'Horse', practiced by Motaro, based around palm and elbow strikes and possibly hoof stomps and kicks resembling that of a bucking bronco. **'Moloch', practiced by the character of the same name. Moloch's style consists of ground-based powerful strikes with a few agile maneuvers included. It also includes the use of Moloch's ball and chain weapon. **'Netherrealm', apparently named for the realm from which it originated. Practiced by the oni Drahmin when he is wearing the Face of Kun-Lo mask. It bears a lot of similarities to the 'Oni' style, also practised by Drahmin. **'Oni', practiced by Drahmin when he removes the Face of Kun-Lo. It is a much more furious and chaotic fighting system than Netherrealm. It bears a lot of similarities to the 'Netherrealm' style, also practised by Drahmin. **'Shokan', practiced by the Shokan prince Goro (and, presumably, other Shokans). This fighting style makes use of the Shokans' four arms. Offshoots of this martial art include Kuatan and the Kintaro-specific Tiger Fist. SNK Playmore video games Like Capcom, SNK Playmore (formerly SNK) has produced several fighting game franchises such as the Fatal Fury, Samurai Shodown, and The King of Fighters franchises, some which feature fictional fighting styles. * - A fictional martial art used by Tung Fu Rue in the Fatal Fury video game series. In the video games, this style is a martial art developed by Tung based on the (non-fictional) martial art Bājíquán. However, in the anime adaptation Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf, Hakkyoku Seiken has a different origin as an ancient martial art from which Tung's former student, Geese Howard, seeks to obtain secrets from. *The , practiced by Mai Shiranui from the Fatal Fury series. * , a Chinese martial art used by Jin Chonshu and Jin Chonrei in Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory. * , a style of karate used by several main characters of the Art of Fighting series: Ryo Sakazaki, Robert Garcia, and Yuri Sakazaki all learned this style from Takuma, Ryo and Yuri s father. Khushnood Butt (Marco Rodriguez), a student of Ryo Sakazaki who appears in Garou: Mark of the Wolves, uses this style as well. * , a style of kobujutsu used by Ryuhaku Todoh in the original Art of Fighting and his daughter Kasumi in Art of Fighting 3. *The , , and styles of ancient martial arts used by Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, and Chizuru Kagura in The King of Fighters series, based on the Imperial Regalia of Japan. * , a fighting style mixing karate and the use of boomerangs used by Sho Hayate from Savage Reign. Manga and anime * Champuru Kendo is the made-up martial arts style employed by Mugen in the anime series Samurai Champloo. "Champloo" is a type of stir-fry, and relates to the mix of styles Mugen put together into a single fighting system. This style is a literal mish-mash of various styles and movements, combining everything from Capoeira to Zui Quan to Aikido to break-dancing into a single form that is difficult to defend against and impossible to predict. The sword-work is somewhat like that of advanced forms of Kendo practiced by samurai, able to take on multiple opponents at a single time. Judging from his criminal background, Mugen probably invented this style to defend against wandering samurai or Yakuza that might cross his path. * Dragon Ball Martial Arts - There are several martial arts mentioned in the anime series Dragon Ball, many of them studied by the protagonist, Son Goku. Most of the fighting styles and techniques in the series require the application of ki - life energy - to use. Only one who is trained in the art of ki control can use ki to fight. ** Kaio-ken(lit. "Fist of the World King") is the martial art taught by North Kaio to Son Goku during the year he spends dead. The primary focus of this fighting style is to remove one's internal limitations and allow a greater yet more-controlled flow of ki to exit the body. *** The main technique, simply called kai-ou-ken, or King Kai Fist, which opens up the body's energy floodgates, giving the user a temporary yet immense boost in both speed and power. The user can even use multiple kaiō-ken in succession for further increases in power, but doing so does more and more damage to one's internal organs. Kaio-ken in use is signified by the body's ki aura changing from white to a deep, blood red in color. *** Genki-dama (also called the "spirit bomb") is the most powerful technique taught by North Kaio to Son Goku. It takes a long time to charge and is easy to lose control of. If the user is not highly skilled, they may miss the target or drop the bomb, which has enough power to destroy an entire world. The sheer amount of power required for the spirit bomb does not exist in any single lifeform, even a Saiyan. It is borrowed from all forms of life on a planet - plants, animals, people - and compressed into a bright, glowing sphere of pure ki. The user then throws it at the opponent, using his own will to direct the flight and forcing to make contact. Most opponents will mistake this as an energy attack and attempt to guard against it. This is their undoing. All the bomb has to do is make contact. The pure energy of the bomb reacts with negative emotions. The more the opponent attempts to fight against its power, the stronger the bomb becomes. No evil can withstand its power. ** Kame-Sennin Ryu is a style of martial arts discipline taught only by the Kame-sennin ("Turtle Hermit"), Muten Roshi. The kame style is focused around endurance and strength, as much of the training involves wearing weighted clothing. At the very beginning of Dragon Ball story, Roshi's first two students, Son Goku and Kuririn, wore weighted turtle shells on their backs while performing menial tasks meant to train and condition their muscles. All of Roshi's students wear orange gi (uniforms), some with weighted shirts, boots, and armbands. Later on, the bandit Yamcha starts wearing Roshi's uniform in honor of Roshi accepting him as a student. Here is a list of Kame-sennin style techniques: *** Kame-hame-ha (literally "Turtle Destruction Wave") - One of the most often-used techniques in the Dragon Ball story, the kame-hameha is a beam of energy fired from the hands, palms forward. The act of charging up energy for the attack can take some time, meaning that this is not a quick-shot attack. Pulling the hands together, wrists almost touching, palms out, fingers curled, the user mumbles, "Ka-me..." Allowing a ring, and then a ball, of energy to appear in the gap between the palms as the user says louder, "Ha-me..." Then, thrusting the arms forward with great force, the user screams, "Ha!", forcing a blue-white beam of energy to shoot out from the hands. While in flight, or on the ground, if the user has enough experience they can redirect the head of the beam of energy in the event the opponent attempts to dodge it. The width of the beam is directly proportional to the amount of energy poured into the attack, and can vary from one to one-hundred feet. The destructive potential of the kame-hameha is unparalleled, as Master Roshi uses the attack at one point to destroy Earth's moon. Son Goku devises some interesting uses for this technique, like firing it from his feet in order to fly a short distance, or even controlling it after the beam has left his hand in order to distract an enemy from his real position. *** Kienzan, known as the Destructo-Disc in the English dub, is a technique that was actually added to the kame school's repertoire by one of Roshi's students, Kuririn. It involves taking a ball of ki energy and compressing it into a disc with a razor-thin edge. Unlike most ki attacks, which explode or pierce the target, this one spins at an extreme speed to literally saw through the target. *** Zanzōken (also called "invisible jumping" or "After-image Technique") is not unique to the kame style, but is used most often by its students. It allows the user to vanish in a blur from one position and appear in another, almost as though they teleported. Goku is a master of the zanzoken as he uses it in conjunction with his natural Saiyan speed. ** The Namekian Piccolo has his own fighting style, most of it discovered from his genetic memory from his father, Piccolo Daimiao. *** Makankosappo (a.k.a. "special beam cannon") *** Makosen - Piccolo's size-increasing technique *** Masenko ** Tsuru-Sennin Ryu is another style of martial arts discipline in the Dragon Ball universe. It is taught by Roshi's lifelong nemesis, the Tsuru-sennin ("Crane Hermit"). The Tsuru style is similar to the Crane-style Kung-fu, using advanced moves to avoid the enemy and perform a precise application of force as well as redirecting the opponent's force. Tsuru-sennin's malice towards Roshi filtered through his teachings into his students. As such, the two main practitioners of this art, Tenshinhan and Chaozu, have a natural distrust of Roshi's students. Students of Tsuru-sennin wear green clothing, just like their master. After Tsuru-sennin displays his lack of honor at the Tenkaichi Budokai, Tenshinhan and Chaozu break with him and become de facto students of Kame-sennin's teaching philosophy, which is where his students start learning some of the Tsuru style techniques. Here is a list of Tsuru-sennin style techniques: *** Buku-jutsu (literally, "air dance") - This technique is what makes the characters in the world of Dragon Ball able to fly. On Earth, only the students of Tsuru-sennin are taught to fly, but it seems to be a more common technique on other worlds in the galaxy, like on the planet Namek. Piccolo, for instance, knows how to fly instinctually and teaches this skill to Son Gohan. *** Dodon-pa (a.k.a. "dodon ray") - This is the tsuru style's main energy technique. Unlike its kame style equivalent, the kame-hameha, which uses brute force, the dodon-pa is a thin beam fired from the fingertips that can literally pierce through a target, even with thick armor. Another advantage over the kame-hameha is that the dodon-pa can be fired in rapid succession. This technique is a mainstay of Tsuru-sennin's younger brother, the assassin Tao Pai Pai, who likes it for its ability to kill an opponent with one shot at great distance. *** Kiai is a technique first used by Tenshinhan. It involves using one's will to send an invisible wave of ki toward a target. It can be directed through the hands or the eyes. Later on, many other characters learn to use this technique. *** Kikoho (also called "tri-beam cannon") is Tenshinhan's ultimate technique. Due to its destructive power, he can only perform it while floating in the air. Forming a triangle with his hands, he targets an opponent or location, a zoomed view appearing in the triangle. He then forces a large amount of ki through this targeting technique, blasting away a perfectly-rectangular area on the ground below. Roshi, after seeing Tenshinhan and Goku in battle, has noted that the Kikoho is even stronger than the Kame-hame-ha. The disadvantage of this technique is that it requires some of Tenshinhan's own life energy to perform, severely weakening him after every attack. ***''Taiyouken'' (lit. "Fist of the Sun", aka "Solar Flare") is a technique first used by Tenshinhan against Jackie Chun (Muten Roshi) in the 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai and was later learned by Kuririn, Yamcha, and Goku (he learned it on his own during his training with Kami). The practitioner poises his palms in front of his face and shouts "Tai-Yo-Ken", and a very bright light temporarily blinds anyone who is around the radius of the light. It's proven effective for escaping, even against Freeza's henchman Dodoria and Freeza himself. ** The Saiyan (Saiya-jin) Vegeta has his own form of martial arts. Unlike most other characters in the world of Dragon Ball who have styles that are structured disciplines, Vegeta's fighting style is more so an interstellar fighting style. Here is a list of his techniques: *** Big Bang Attack is a destructive energy ball attack. It is fired from the palm of one hand stretched outwards from the body facing the target. Although it is not a beam attack but instead a ball of energy, it is still packed with destructive force enough to kill an opponent in one shot. *** Final Flash is a beam attack similar to the Kamehameha wave. It is performed by the user holding their arms straight out to the sides, bringing them together, and then charging all of their power into the attack. It takes longer to charge than the Kamehameha, and can only be fired once before the user must recover; however, its effects are far more devastating than the Kamehameha, with the ability to destroy opponents far stronger than the user. The downside to this attack is that is intended to be a killing move (hence, "Final" Flash); as such, if an enemy (such as Cell) is not killed by the blast, the user will be completely drained and unable to properly defend themselves. *** Gyarikku-Hou (a.k.a. "Galick Gun") is a massive beam of ki similar to Goku's Kame-hameha. It fires rather quickly, and has an explosive head on the beam. Due to the Vegeta's base power level (18,000, as stated in the manga) being higher than Goku's before kaiouken ×3 (and as illustrated by their first fight, Goku was equal – if not stronger – than Vegeta when using kaiouken ×3), it is often thought that this attack is stronger than the Kame-hameha. *** Renzoku ki dan is Vegeta's quintessential rapid-fire attack. * Hamon is the fictional martial arts style used primarily in Part 1 and Part 2 of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Also known as "the ripple", it focuses on enhancing the user's attacks with the power of light, and is effective against undead creatures such as vampires and zombies. * Jurai Royal Family Sword Forms is the fictional sword style used by the royal family of the planet Jurai in Tenchi Muyo! While resembling kenjutsu at first glance, it appears to rely on high agility and hand-and-a-half techniques to a much greater extent. Notable users are Katsuhito Masaki and Tenchi Masaki. * Karin Zanjutsu is the fictional sword style used by Akutabi Gamma, the protagonist of the unfinished manga Zombie Powder. It is said to take up to 40 years for a normal human to master, but Gamma -who is hardly normal- did it in only four years. A master such as Gamma can generate "black flames" from his body and sword and use them to greatly increase the range or potency of his techniques. Despite the resemblance to fire, these flames seem to be more aking to forcefields. The Karin Zanjutsu should not be confused with Zanjutsu (see below) despite having been created by the same author. * Kamiya Kasshin Ryu is the fictional discipline of Kenjutsu of the manga and anime protagonists Kamiya Kaoru and Myojin Yahiko of Rurouni Kenshin. * Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu is the fictional discipline of Kenjutsu of manga and anime protagonist Himura Kenshin of Rurouni Kenshin. * Hokuto Shinken, or "God Fist of the North Star" practiced Kenshiro of Fist of the North Star and his "uncle" Kenshiro Kasumi in Fist of the Blue Sky. The martial arts is heavily based on the application of pressure points, which, when high strength is applied and/or in sequence, can cause paralysis, blindness, and massive explosive hemorraging. This knowledge can also be used to heal, in addition to harm. There is also a rival martial arts style, called Nanto Seiken, the "Sacred Fist of the South Star", which focuses on piercing and penetrating attacks to literally rip through the opponent's defenses. For other martial arts style in the series, see List of fighting styles in Fist of the North Star. * Ittō-ryū - martial arts school in the manga Blade of the Immortal. Its basic philosophy is "whatever works". It cannot be cathegorized as the art of using any particular weapon since it's practitioners use anything from double-pointed spears to rotating, many-bladed rings. * Panzer Kunst and Maschine Klatsch, cyborg martial arts in Battle Angel Alita (Japanese title, GUNNM). Developed on Mars, Panzer Kunst is considered the most powerful cyborg martial art in GUNNM, with its most powerful techniques being the Hertz Hauen ("Hertz slash"), which causes a low frequency wave to resonate and ricochet through an opponent's body, and the Einzug Rustungen ("Entrance (into) armor"), an armor penetrating technique that synchronizes with an opponent's fighting rhythm to strike at precise moments. Maschine Klatsch is similar, but considered weaker because of its heavy basis around rhythm, although a Maschine Klatsch master can defeat a practitioner of Panzer Kunst with effort. Both names are German and translate into "armor art" and "machine slap(ping)." * In the Anime series Carried By The Wind, Main character Meow uses Iron Cat Fist (猫鉄拳, Nekotekken?) style. Which seems to use cat-like punches and leaping combined with Capoeria like kicking. * In the anime and manga Ranma ½ the main hero Ranma Saotome meets and fights with students of all manner of bizarre and often humorous martial arts. Some of these martial arts are: **'Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū' literally the School of Indiscriminate Grappling, but more commonly known as Anything Goes Martial Arts, is the school Ranma himself practices. It is far more conventional than most of the other martial arts in Ranma ½, although it contains some unique techniques, such as those described in the scrolls of "Saotome School Underhanded Trick Secret Techniques." Despite the main branch, originally created by Happosai, it was later broken into two schools, Tendo Ryu and Saotome Ryu. Tendo Ryu focuses on ground maneuvers and armed combat against many; while the other focuses on the opposite, aerial maneuvers and unarmed combat in one on one fights. Though, according to some fans, each school does teach and incorporate a little of the other into their respective styles, in order prepare each heir for the unexpected. After all, anything can (and usually does) go. *** Creative Indiscriminate Martial Arts, or Ganso Musabetsu Kakutō in Japanese, is the martial art practised by the diminutive Happosai. It seems to be based mainly on sneaky tricks, such as throwing bombs taken from hammerspace, but this may be caused by Happosai's age making him prefer tricks to other techniques. *** Indiscriminate Martial Arts Ultimate Secrets, or Musabetsu Kakutō ōgi in Japanese, is the art of sucking one's enemies' energy out of their bodies. This is usually done through the hole in the middle of Japanese yen coins, although it can be done using almost any ring-shaped object (such as a basketball hoop). *** Yamasenken (Mountain of a 1000 Fists) and Umisenken (Sea of a 1000 Fists), are two very powerful martial arts developed by Genma Saotome. They have the same basis, in that both use fighting techniques based on various ways of stealing the valuables of a house. They even see the human body as a house, with the head as the front door and legs as the support. The difference between the two styles is that Yamasenken is based upon a brutal robber breaking through the front door of the house, while Umisenken is based upon a stealthy burglar sneaking in through the back door. A more thorough description of these two styles can be found with the profile of said martial arts master of the Saotome Anything Goes Style. ** Kunō-Ryu (Kuno School/Style) is the kenjutsu school of the Kunō family. It incorporates both conventional kendo and the art of shaving one's enemies. It is evidently quite powerful, as the Kunō Ryu master Tatewaki Kuno is capable of cutting through trees and statues using nothing more than a wooden bokken. ** Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics, or Kakutō Shintaisō in Japanese, is a martial art/sport where the fighters must use gymnastics equipment as their weapons. All body contact is forbidden, although little else - such as razor hoops, boiling water or spiked clubs, tables, pigs, and even ones own brother - is. Kodachi Kuno is a practictioner of this style ** Martial Arts Skating is the martial art of fighting while wearing ice skates. It is often practiced with pairs of skaters fighting each other, resembling pair figure skating. Apparently some rule of anime physics allows practitioners of Martial Arts Skating to kick each other in the face with their skates without causing more damage than bruising. ** Martial Arts Tea Ceremony, or Kakutō Sadō in Japanese, is a bizarre martial art/ritual where all fighters are required to fight while sitting in seiza and using the tools normally used in the Japanese tea ceremony as weapons. ** Okonomiyaki Kakutō is the martial art used by okonomiyaki cooks such as Ukyo Kuonji. It uses war-like variations of items commonly used in okonomiyaki making, such as throwing-spatulas, flour bombs and rubber yakisoba noodles. ** Kakutō Demae is a martial art used by some food delivery services. Shampoo is one such practitioner. ** Hidden Weapons, or Kanuma Emono in Japanese, is a Chinese Amazonian martial art used by the only Chinese male Amazon in the Ranma ½ series, Mousse, or Mu-Tsu. More of a technique than a school of martial arts, it allows the user to create pockets of folded chi, or voids, on themselves or within their clothing. This allows them to carry many weapons on them; chains, shuriken, kunai, senbon needles, etc. The type of clothing they wear aids them in their art; the more volumous, baggier, the clothing the larger the weapons and amount of storage within as well. It also teaches the practitioner to use almost anything as a weapon; a broken table leg becomes a club; a mop, a bo; a teddy bear, a shield; etc. ** Martial Arts Cheerleading is the martial art used by a few cheerleaders, such as Mariko Konjo. Its main purpose is to defeat the opposing team and help one's own, by means more physical than simple cheering. The weapons used in Martial Arts Cheerleading are generally the tools normally used for cheerleading, such as pom-poms or batons. ** Nekoken, or Cat Fist, is a conditioning fighting style that is taught by subjecting the trainee through vigorous training that will mentally break them. Taught by wrapping and binding them with fish produce, and then throwing them into a pit of rabid cats repeatedly until they learn the art, which the training book actually states is "too stupid for real life." The results of this training can be only one of three things: One, the trainee does not survive the training and becomes cat food, if they are lucky. Two, they develop a deep fear of cats and a cat-like split personality which has them believing they are cats, if they are not completely lucky. OR three, if they are completely without luck, go into a deeper version of two, permanently staying in a feral state of cat mode with no escape for the rest of their lives. Those who fall under the second category, like Ranma Saotome, develop a sort of ki cutter attack. An instinctive ability to draw out and shape ki into what appears as invisible cat claws from each hand, and maybe even each foot, that can cut through anything. *'Nanshin Shadow Style' - A style used in the anime three-part movie, Shootfighter Tekken. It is infamously known in the movie as the most deadliest martial arts style in the world, mastered by only a few. * Reikouresshuuken - In YuYu Hakusho, The character Sensui develops a kicking style in which he mixes Reiki, or spirit energy, with a latent kicking style called Resshuuken (Breaking kicks style), where the user fends off attacks with their hands and strikes with their feet, all while remaining in the same spot. Later, it is revealed that he can fire multiple destructive ki blasts called Resshuushiendan, an attack that begins with just one ki ball but splits into thousands when it is struck. * School of The Undefeated of The East - In G Gundam a martial art created by Master Asia and taught to Domon Kasshu. It features traditional martial arts and numerous ki based techniques. The names of the ki based attacks are yelled out after "School of The Undefeated of the East Secret Technique" is yelled. * Senjutsu - In the world of Outlaw Star, Tao magicians of the Chinese guild use mystical forces to cast spells. They also train more combat-capable in the art of combining Tao magic with advanced martial arts. This combination of fluid fighting and mystical force is difficult to defend against. Tao magicians and senjutsu masters chant the mystic litany "pa-gua-sun-fa" to summon spirit energy to cast their spells. Sexy Commando - The martial art in which you create an opening to attack your opponent off guard in "Sexy Commando Gaiden: Sugoiyo Masaru-San!" *'Shinmeiryuu' - The sword fighting style used by several manga and anime characters created by Akamatsu Ken. Most of the Shinmeiryuu's attacks are sword skills infused with ki. * Zanjutsu - the art of using the Zanpakutō in the manga Bleach. Most characters are either a master of this or Kido Demon Arts, among the Shinigami. * Shun Po - This translates to "Flash Step" and is featured in the anime Bleach and is the act channeling their "Spiritual power" into their feet so they can achieve incredible speeds and heights. This skill is also used as an extension of Zanjutsu. * Shun Ko - This translates to "Instant War Cry" and is featured in the anime Bleach. It is an art that combines Kido with unarmed combat skills. Its use instantly causes the destruction of any clothing on the back, arms, or shoulders. There are only two known practitioners at present; the Shinigami Yoruichi, and Soifon. * , a martial art involving nose hairs used by Bobo-bo in Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Its name is a parody of Hokuto Shinken from Fist of the North Star. *'Rokushiki' - Literally "six powers" is an assassination art used by Cipher Pol 9 agents in the anime, One Piece, it is unknown if its only available to CP9 agents or public knowledge. It consists of various methods of enhancing the body: **Soru:Allows the user to move at super-human speeds. **Shigan:Allows the user to stab the opponent with their fingers, the resulting wound appears to be caused by a bullet. **Tekkai:Allows the user to harden their muscles into a suit of armor, effectively protecting from most attacks. **Kami-e:Allows the user to make their body paper thin to doge attacks. **Rankyaku:Allows the user to kick hard enough to send a cutting wave of energy in the direction they kicked. **Geppou: similar to double jumps in video games and flying, allows the user to repeatedly kick off the air. *'Santoryu'- Literally "Three-Sword Style", it is also shown in One Piece as the main fighting style and the creation of the character Roronoa Zoro; he fights with three swords: one in each hand and one in his mouth. He is so skilled with this style that he's able to use the air around him as projectile attacks through his sword slices. *'13 Bravo Arts'- A fighting style used solely by Captain Bravo of the series Buso Renkin. It consists of using Bravo's Silver Skin to protect him completely from attacks, and is used in conjunction with extremely powerful strikes. Not all thirteen moves were used in the series. Known techniques are as follows. -Direct Hit Bravo Punch: A very swift and accurate punch. In the manga it blew Moonface back through a large machine, and in the anime it was able to move the air with enough force to destroy boulders. -Comet Bravo Kick: A powerful thrusting kick from the sky. It's been shown to be able to cause immense craters in the earth upon impact. -Bravo Kiss: Captain Bravo blows a kiss. It apparently causes all females in the direction the kiss is blown to feel strongly aroused. Unfortunately, Captain Bravo claims that he is the only man in existence that can use the technique. -Bravo Chop: A standard looking karate chop with immense power. During his battle with Kazuki, Bravo managed to split the sea in half with it. -Bravo Rush: An offensive move consisting of rapid punches to overwhelm a single target, or to attack multiple targets at once. -Instant Death Bravo Punch: Assumedly Bravo's most powerful technique. It's a counterpunch performed with all of Bravo's strength behind it. It strongly resembles an Ikazuki technique from Karate. The punch is so powerful it can create a localized earthquake when it connects to the target, violent enough that all of the earth within around 20 meters of the user is ripped up from the force of the impact to the target. And this punch doesn't even hit the ground. Movies and television * Anbo-Jitsu - From the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "The Icarus Factor"; involves wearing helmets that don't let you see and using large pugil sticks that signal when they're aimed at the opponent. Practiced by William Riker and his father Kyle. * Arcturan Kung-Fu - From the TV show Futurama, a fighting style used by Leela, involving high kicks to the face. * Bending- From the series Avatar: The Last Airbender; the four arts of manipulation of the elements by Chi cultivation: waterbending, earthbending, firebending and airbending, are modelled after real-world martial art disciplines. * is a type of kempo seen in Juken Sentai Gekiranger, divided into two opposing schools: The Fierce Beast-Fist Beast Arts founded by the seven Fist Saints, and Confrontation Beast-Fist Akugata founded by the three Fist Demons. There is a third style known as Genjuken, which is mainly used by the final enemy of the series, Long the Destroyer Dragon. Each school had a vast amount of fighting styles modeled after animals. This style will be called Pai Zhuq Kung Fu in the U.S. and will be used for the 16th season of Power Rangers, Power Rangers: Jungle Fury * Brazilian Ninjitsu - From the TV show Angel. Used by the resurrected Illyria. The writers probably based this on Brazilian jiu-jitsu, which is a real martial art that focuses on ground fighting, where ninjitsu is the Japanese art of stealth and spycraft. However, Illyria is never shown to fight on the ground like a jiu-jitsu practitioner. * Deathwand fencing - A form of martial arts combat using glowing crystal "deathwands" (resembling short, frozen lightsabers), as featured in the TV series "The Legend of William Tell". A thrust from the deathwand could kill whereas a strike or cut simply paralyzed the opponent. * Denn'na - The martial art used by the Anla'shok - the Rangers - from the science fiction television show, Babylon 5. This style uses a five-foot-long polearm, called a denn'bok (fighting pike), as the primary applier of force and employs it as a total weapon, both offensively and defensively. It originated on the planet Minbar around 12,000 years ago, and used collapsible staffs that were easy to carry into battle. These, however, were not very sturdy weapons, and have in modern times been replaced by weapons that use matter compression to shrink the five-foot weapon into a six-inch (152 mm) handle. *'Digital tranquilization' - Non-violent martial art of pressure point manipulation, featured in the '80s science fiction TV series The Powers of Matthew Star *'Dragon Whips Its Tail' - A supremely devastating drunken mastery maneuver introduced in the Drunken Bastard videotape in 18 Fingers of Death!. When a drunken Shao-Lin monk is confronted at a tavern by his former associates, he quaffs a beer and warns them with the name of the move. When they refuse to back down he completes his attack with neither hands nor feet. *'Echani' - From Star Wars is both the name of the echani race and a martial art. It is trained by, among others, the Emperor's Royal Guard. *'Ecky-Thump' - A Lancastrian martial art from The Goodies, which uses the black pudding as a weapon *'Five Element Ninjutsu' - A group of five Japanese Ninjutsu styles based on the elements of gold, wood, water, fire and earth. Featured in the Shaw Brothers Kung Fu movie Five Element Ninjas. *'Fung Ku (Fuck You)' - A Scottish martial art mentioned in the film So I Married an Axe Murderer which consists mostly of head-butts and kicking the opponent while they're on the ground. *'Galaxy Sword Style' - A specialized form of iaido-style swordfighting practiced by Doggie Kruger in Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. It includes many stylized power attacks, one of which is only taught to the heir of the dojo that teaches the form. Doggie is so proficient in this style, that he only misses one in 200 attacks when using this style due to a defect in his spine. *'Ganja Boxing' - Featured in Brighton Wok: The Legend of Ganja Boxing *'Golden Arm' - A style of Kung Fu that endows its users with arms that can withstand direct swordblows during blocking. Featured in Kid With The Golden Arm. *'Gun Kata' - Practiced by Tetragrammaton Clerics in the movie Equilibrium. Focusing on firearms, especially handguns, Gun Kata practitioners use rote memorization of martial arts-style forms based on probability models to shoot where the enemy is most likely to be and position their bodies to avoid return fire. Gun Kata was also practiced in the movie Ultraviolet. *'Gymkata' - A martial art combining karate and gymnastics. This was the discipline practiced by Kurt Thomas' character in the 1985 film Gymkata. *'Hamster Style' - An absurd-looking but highly effective martial art in the movie Orgazmo. *'Kabumei' - The "Way of the Sharpened Grenade" as featured in the short film of the same title. *'Kosho' - Martial art/combat sport featured in two episodes of the cult '60s TV series The Prisoner, featuring hand to hand combat between two fighters wearing gowns and helmets who attempt to throw each other into a tank of water positioned between two trampolines. *'Kumite (tournament)' - The name of full-contact fighting tournament to which only the world's finest martial artists are invited. The event is based on claimed, but unverifiable events in the life of Frank Dux portrayed in the 1988 Jean-Claude Van Damme movie Bloodsport *The Ionian nerve grip, mentioned by Kryten in the science fiction television program Red Dwarf, was presumably an attack devised for protection under the principles of a type of martial arts native to Io- Although it turned out to be only a ploy to catch Rimmer off guard and such a form of martial arts neither exists in real life or in the show's canon. *'Lhang' - Martial art of using the Elvish two-handed sword, developed for the The Lord of the Rings film series. *'Lightsaber combat' - From Star Wars, consisting of seven distinct sword combat styles incorporating various Jedi skills. *'Llap Goch' - A Welsh system of self defense created by Monty Python's Flying Circus and based on the twin principles of attack being the best form of defense and surprise being the best form of attack; therefore a master of Llap Goch will lash out at potential assailants before the thought of attack has even entered their minds. *'Lok'nel' - An ancient form of Jaffa martial arts in Stargate SG-1 *'Mastaba' - Goa'uld martial art in Stargate SG-1. The actors were in fact doing capoeira. *'Mosh-T' - Also known as mash ti, this occidental (western) improvement of the eastern martial arts exists in the 22nd century world of the science fiction television show, Time Trax. The show's protagonist, Darien Lambert, is a master of Mosh-T. *'moQ'bara' - The martial art of the Klingon race from the television series Star Trek. Included is the use of the Klingon multi-edged sword, the bat'leth. *'Mutai' is a Muay Thai-style sport featured on the episode TKO in the first season of Babylon 5. *'Pao Kung' is the martial art practiced and taught by heroic vigilante Chuckie Chan, from the show Chop Socky Chooks. The discipline's most prominent technique is creating and firing a green ball of energy. *'Pazuzu' - Martial art referred to in passing by Lt. Howard Hunter (James Sikking) in an episode of the police drama Hill Street Blues; probably a flubbed line that was allowed to remain in the episode, as Lt. Hunter had previously been established as a practitioner of Tae Kwon Do. *'Persev' is a knife-based martial art practised by elite members of a criminal underground, in the movie A Grande Art. Peter Coyote plays the movie's central character, who pursues training in persev to avenge the death of a close friend. *'Plumb Fu' is the "martial art of plumbers" featured in the Super Mario Brothers television series. In one episode, the brothers Mario and Luigi learn this fighting style, with one using a long-hafted plunger as a bo staff and the other using a pair of pipes as nunchakus. *'Quack Fu' is the martial art Howard the Duck claimed to be a master of in the film of the same name. Darkwing Duck also cites using this art in his own series. *'Revok', as practiced in the Visitors, is a system of mental discipline and physical conditioning. Klaus instructed Sean Donovan to use this technique against his father, Mike Donovan. *'Rex Kwon Do' - The martial art developed by a martial arts instructor called Rex after "2 years fighting in the Octagon" (a UFC reference) in the movie Napoleon Dynamite. *'Soo Tu Dai' - The secretive martial art outlawed by the government, taught to a Micheal Smith in the movie For One's Loved Ones. *'Suss Mahn' - Vulcan martial art used by T'pol in the series Star Trek: Enterprise. Named after producer Mike Sussman. *'Tae Kwan Leep' - The martial art taught in the sketch by The Frantics that coined the phrase "Boot to the head!" Also the martial art practiced by the hero of the computer game Shadow Warrior. *'Tai Shing Pek Kwar' (also called Monkey Kung-fu) is a mystical martial art shown in Disney's Kim Possible. Known practitioners and "Mystical Monkey Power" users: Lord Monte Fiske (aka Monkey Fist), Ronald "Ron" Stoppable, and Ron's naked mole rat pet, Rufus. Based on the real Chinese Kung-fu form, Tai xing Pa kwa (hand form of monkey), but the only resemblance in the show is the name and the monkey theme. *'Tang-Lash' - Ritualized martial art in which two gladiators employ rope weapons tipped with weights, as featured in the "Combat" episode of the fantasy TV series "The Legend of William Tell" *'Teräs Käsi' - A martial art in the Star Wars extended universe that makes use of some properties of The Force. *'Transport-fu' - The martial art invented and practiced by Frank Martin of The Transporter films. Characterized by use of Improvised weapons. * Tsunkatse - From the Star Trek: Voyager episode of the same name, in which Seven of Nine joined a tournament. *'Venom School' (also called Poison Style) - A group of five styles taught by the Poison Clan. Each style uses movements and strikes based on the movements of five animals (centipede, snake, scorpion, lizard, toad). It was featured in the Shaw Brothers martial arts film Five Deadly Venoms. *'Venusian Karate' (also called Venusian Aikido) is a martial style emphasizing judo throws, knife hand chops and immobilizing pressure-point strikes. It is employed by the third incarnation of the title character from the British science-fiction series Doctor Who, who often yells "Hai!" when executing an attack. In the spin-off novels, it was mentioned that Venusian Aikido is traditionally employed by creatures with more than two arms, making the Doctor rare or unique due to his ability to efficiently use it despite his 'handicap'. The novel Venusian Lullaby describes the Venusians as having five eyes, five arms and five legs, and it may feature Venusian Karate/Aikido in its pure form. In the novel The Gallifrey Chronicles, Grandfather Paradox claims to be only one-armed being to have mastered it. *'Vibrating Palm' is a martial arts move from the cult comedy series The Mighty Boosh. It involves rubbing your palm against someone and as a result the victim will proceed to buy a hat that doesn't suit them within 2 hours. *'V'shan' - Vulcan martial art first mentioned in the Star Trek spin-off novel A Time To Kill by David Mack. *'Woo Foo' - A form of martial arts that involves might and magic from Yin Yang Yo!. Webcomics *'Anime Style Martial Arts' - a martial art practised by Elliot, Nanase, and Justin in El Goonish Shive. It imitates martial arts as they are typically pictured in anime. *'Red Dragon Zanbatou' - the sword style practised by Kenta Daisuke in No Need for Bushido. Kenta practises it wielding a sword several metres long and about one metre wide. *'Rock Jutsu' - a martial art practised by the ninja Bunzo in No Need for Bushido. It is the art of throwing rocks at people. *The webcomic 8-bit Theatre features several fictional martial arts (most of which are satirical in nature), such as: **'Elf-fu' is a martial art practised by the elves in Elfland. It is never seen used and explicitly identified, although Thief at one point fights in a way that may be elf-fu. **'Spider-Style Kenshido' is the sword style practised by Drizz'l. It can be assumed that at least the higher levels of Spider-Style Kenshido are practised wielding one sword in each hand. This is because Drizz'l fights with two swords and because the penultimate Spider-Style Kenshido technique, eight fang strike, seems to require two swords. This attack is homage to the Snake-Fang Strike used by Sekhmet in the Ronin Warriors anime, in which he uses six katanas simultaneously (or moves his arms so quickly that they appear as six simultaneous strikes). **'Wu Xia' is the martial art practised by Black Belt, where the philosophy is that an opponent who is too broken to move is an opponent beaten. It is almost certainly named after the wu xia genre. It seems to focus on unarmed combat, although Blackbelt is seen using a pair of nunchucks at times. **'Zodiac Kenshido', also called The Twelve Schools of Vargus-do Zodiac Style Swordplay, is the sword style practiced by Fighter. It was invented by Vargus and consists of twelve different styles, reflecting the twelve signs of the Chinese zodiac. They all have their individual weaknesses and strengths, and range from normal fencing to such bizarre techniques as the ram form breaker maneuvers. According to Vargus, one must understand the underlying unification of the twelve styles to truly master zodiac kenshido. **'The Art of Sticking Pointy Things Into Fleshy Things', is the type of kenshido Fighter is trying to develop out of the zodiac kenshido Vargus taught him. He is not yet finished, but has already invented techniques such as the me-doken (a variation of his companion Black Mage's Fighterdoken) and swordchuckery. This last being the art of using nunchucks with swords instead of sticks (known as Sword-Chucks), invented to fulfill Fighter's dream of using four swords at once. Other *'Circuit-Su', a Cybertronian martial art from the Transformers multiverse, mastered by Bugly and in the Transformers: Animated universe by Prowl from Yokitron. It focuses on spiritual training, and using spiritual energy as a weapon. *'Crystalocution', a Cybertronian martial art from the Transformers multiverse, mastered by Banzai-Tron. It studies the art of metal fracture points. *'Diffusion', a Cybertronian martial art from the Transformers multiverse (Dreamwave continuity). It was developed from Autobot prisoner restraint techniques into a martial art similar to Terran Aikido, Krav Maga and Judo. Ultra Magnus demonstrates considerable skill with these techniques. *'Metallikato', the martial art practiced by Bludgeon, a member of the Decepticons in the Transformers comic book. This art is a fusion of both spiritual and physical training and a strict code of ethics, and is also characterized by an emphasis on bladed weapons (such as Bludgeon's katana). *'Pit fighting', a Cybertronian martial art from the Transformers multiverse (Dreamwave continuity). This is the catchall term for fighting techniques of Cybertronian gladitorial fights), placing an emphasis on brute strength and brutal finishing moves (analogous to earth wrestling, professional wrestling, and Mixed Martial Arts/Ultimate Fighting). In the Dreamwave continuity, Megatron, Grimlock, and Stranglehold were acknowledged as three of the greatest pit fighters ever. *'Fudebakudo' - (The Way of the Exploding Pen) an illustrated parody of genuine martial arts that itself was presented as a martial art featuring "movements of the pen based on movements of the sword" *'Greenoch' - an inside joke from the newsgroup rec.martial-arts *'Hip-Hop-Kido', created by Zack Taylor of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, a form of aerobic martial arts similar in look to capoeira that modifies breakdancing moves into martial arts attacks. The name is a play off of Hapkido. *'Kiba no hooku' - ("The Way of the Fang") a fictional martial art form showcased on Batman: The Animated Series's episode "Day of the Samurai"; described as "direct manipulation of chi"; Its penultimate move was the oonemuri touch or "eternal sleep", a pressure point strike in a specific place near the heart that would stop it and kill the opponent. Bruce Wayne learned the move but refused to use it on his opponent, Kyodai Ken, who also learned the move but was deceived into thinking it was ineffective. *Phakwondo - Hóa Quyền Đạo *"Shhhhh" - Concept based martial art: atlantean/alien *Ti Kwan Leep is a parody martial art used by sketch comics group the Frantics. The signature move in Tae Kwon leap is a "boot to the head". See also * List of martial arts Sources * Ranma ½ #1-26 * Transformers: More Than Meets The Eye #8, Dreamwave comics. November 2003 References Category:Fictional martial arts Martial arts